


The Earnest Seeks Her Summoner

by KwIl



Series: The Earnest and the Summoner [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Sex, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Lysithea von Ordelia is summoned to Askr in an elegant outfit, more than happy to aid Askr's cause with her extraordinary strength.However, she didn't expect to fall for the one who summoned her in the first place, and neither did they too expect to fall for her.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Reader, Lysithea von Ordelia/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: The Earnest and the Summoner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Earnest Seeks Her Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write smut about Brave Lysithea less than 24 hours before her reveal? Yes. Yes I did. Am I insane? Probably.
> 
> But it was fun! Now I just have to pray that when she releases, some of her quotes somehow don't contradict things in this fic... though if that happens, I guess it doesn't really matter.

“I make it a point to dress in a tastefully mature way. It’s worth the time.”

She has a fair point. Lysithea looks downright _gorgeous_. It’s incredible to think how much she has grown. You’re more than familiar with a version of her from her academy days. It’s certainly going to be fun seeing those two meet, but that’s not something to worry about right now. All you can focus on is how beautiful this woman is.

Lysithea has only been in Askr for a few hours now and she’s only met a handful of heroes. The change of scenery was startling to her, unsurprisingly, but her curiosity overcame any fears she had. She seemed eager to explore the royal library and you offered to escort her there, since you were the most familiar face to her in this world, even if she only knew you for a few hours.

Right now you’re lucky enough to be engaging in a long conversation with her. Lysithea seems to be focusing a lot on her outfit and you can’t blame her at all for that. It compliments her general appearance and personality tremendously well. She seems happy about the outfit and how it means a lot to her. 

You cannot keep staring.

“Hello? Are you even paying attention to me, summoner?” Her voice snaps you back into reality.

“Oh, sorry!” You’re quick to apologize. If this Lysithea shares traits with the one you’re familiar with, you know it’s important not to annoy her too much. It’s not so much that she is easy to anger, but she can easily interpret acts, such as silence, as you not taking her seriously; in other words, treating her like a child. “Honestly, I was just a little mesmerized over your outfit. You look truly beautiful.”

Did you really just say that? That was meant to be a thought!

She’s definitely going to find a reason to be pissed with you now. You won’t blame her at all if she does. You’re one fucking idiot.

...except she’s not pissed.

She’s… blushing?

“Um… are you alright?” You ask her.

“F-Fine! I’m fine! It’s just… I’m not used to people calling me by that word...” 

You can tell she’s trying her best to keep herself composed, but you’ve definitely caught her off guard by your unintended comment.

It fills you with a little bit of confidence. Enough for you to compliment her a little more, perhaps.

“Well, I truly mean it.”

This one does make her glare at you, which almost makes you think you’ve gone too far, but you shortly become aware that she’s still trying her hardest to hide her blushing.

“Well, uhm, thank you. Your compliment is… appreciated.” Lysithea attempts to end the conversation, keeping her eyes off you as a way to help do so.

Silence reigns in the room for a brief moment. It’s awkward to say the least, but you can tell she’s lost in thought. She’s not even paying attention to the book she’s reading anymore.

“Uhm…” she starts, gaining your attention. She takes a deep breath and crosses her arms. “Since it seems the Order of Heroes already knows a lot about me and Fódlan in general, I must make a confession.”

“A confession?” 

“This feels strange to admit to someone I just met, but I feel like I can trust you with this.” she continues, finally getting around to managing eye contact again. “No one has called me beautiful before.”

“...are you serious?” you question her. Part of you finds that claim ridiculous, but she’s certainly looking at you seriously enough. It’s just weird for you to think that not one person has called her beautiful before. Not even one person?

“Yes, as much as I hate to admit it.” Lysithea continues. “You see, everyone has always seen me as a kid, so they’d never call me something like that. Even after I grew up, no one complimented me on my appearance. I am not sure if it was because we were thrown into a long war that there was no time for things like that… or if they genuinely thought I wasn’t attractive…”

“Lysithea… I…”

“Sorry, I must sound childish worrying about that of all things. I try to think of more important things nowadays, such as my research and improving my battle prowess, but… I still am a woman. I… want to be desired.”

You really, REALLY want to hug this girl right now.

But that would be highly inappropriate. You don’t want to potentially ruin the unexpected bonding moment you two are having either.

“I’m sorry if I sound weird for saying all this.” She speaks once more, looking a little ashamed at herself. “You must think I’m a freak, right? Or maybe everyone saw right through me and knew I still acted like a kid.”

“Lysithea,” you speak her name, taking a deep breath. “I have met countless heroes. Each one has amazing strengths, but all have their own weaknesses and insecurities too. There is nothing to be ashamed of here. The Order treats everyone equally. We vow to aid them in any plight, even if their worries can be considered relatively silly. If it helps them have a better life here, then it is worth it.”

She doesn’t respond for some time, and you worry instinctively that you’re maybe gone a little too far. She’s still new here after all. You hope you haven’t overwhelmed her or made her feel uncomfortable.

“I… thank you.” she finally says, mustering an adorable smile. You internally sigh with relief. “It is strange, though...”

“What is?” You ask, curious about what she is finding weird.

“When I speak to you, it is like I am speaking to my professor in some ways.” She admits. “He wasn’t always one with words, but he did know how to always cheer me up. Something about your general aura is quite like his.”

“Well… all I can really say to that is-- I’m glad you’re smiling. You have a beautiful smile too.”

You did it AGAIN. Why can you not control your thoughts around this girl? Sure, she’s dressed absolutely elegantly, and her hair is outright gorgeous, and her smile is to die for and...

“...and he certainly wasn’t a smooth talker like you were! I think I’m going to grow quite fond of you.”

She is blushing again. Her cheeks are warmer than ever before. She’s smiling somehow more magnificently than before.

Did this girl… like you? Well, she obviously did, but probably not in that way. But you know you’re doing something right at least, so you meet her smile with one of your own.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, you grow surprisingly close to Lysithea. She’s a tremendously powerful fighter, disposing of enemies as if they are nothing. She’s especially effective against cavalry units, which is a great strength too.

It’s the end of a skirmish against Embla, whose forces have been up to no good again. You’re not sure if Princess Veronica is up to something or if it’s just an outlier platoon, but all you have to do now is report the news to Anna and let her deal with it. Luckily, with Lysithea by your side, and your strategic knowledge, the threat was dealt with rather easily. You didn’t even need to bring anyone else with you. 

“Lysithea, have I told you how strong you are?” You tell her. Over the last few weeks, you’ve learned that Lysithea eats up compliments like cake. You’re still certain she likes treats more, but those blushes are to die for. “You didn’t miss a single target with that tome of yours.”

“Did you think I’d miss?” She tells you in an excited and playful tone. Not only do you get along with her well, but she gets on with you amazingly too. She’s always excited to see your face, and while she’s befriended a lot of the other heroes-- even her past self (which was a strange, but hilarious encounter), she’s definitely always the most delighted to see you.

You engage in a bit of small talk on the way back to the castle since it’s a bit of a hike, but you definitely notice how giddy Lysithea is while speaking to her.

She’s adjusted to life in the Order well.

After you arrive back and report to Anna, Lysithea rejoins you, unsurprisingly having helped herself to a slice of cake in your absence.

“Hey, want a bite?” She asks, pointing her fork towards you. You accept her proposal.

Then you immediately realize how WEIRD this is.

Lysithea just offered you some of her food.

Why? What? How?! Is the world ending? Maybe.

“What’s with that look?” She pouts at you, noticing your confusion. But then, that adorable blush begins to form once more. “...just so you know, I don’t share food with ANYONE, got it? I… don’t mind sharing with you. But don’t tell anyone!”

...you adore this girl. 

You have a brainwave. It’s surprising you haven’t thought of this particular idea before, but it’s the perfect opportunity to bond with Lysithea even further.

It’s something they do in Fódlan (and even where you’re from), so she’s bound to agree.

“Hey, how about we go get some tea?”

Lysithea nods happily and agrees.

...but then something unusual happens.

Lysithea insists for the tea party to happen in HER room. You try your best not to hesitate when agreeing to her little condition, but you’re beginning to feel nervous walking to her room with her.

Despite being the legendary summoner of Askr, you haven’t exactly been invited to a girl’s room before.

She lets you in and reveals her tea party set as if she was actually preparing for you to ask this all along. Does she have divine foresight?

...that probably isn’t it. You know even the Lysithea from her academy days adores tea parties.

Especially if there are a lot of sweets.

“How do you like your tea?” she asks, flashing you that smile that makes you melt every single damn time. “I like a lot of sugar in mine. Like, a lot, so don’t judge me okay?”

“Uhh....” you mutter. “I’ll have a bit, if that’s okay.”

“Of course!” she happily accepts. The two of you sip tea for a while, enjoying each other’s company.

Then she whips out the treats.

...you’re not sure how or when or how she managed to get so many sweets, but there’s an absurd variety. All sorts of flavors of cakes… every variety of chocolate… you lose count of the selection.

“Help yourself!”

“...are you sure?” you ask, finding her declaration super bizarre. Letting you taste her food is one thing, but saying ‘Help yourself!’ is another thing altogether!

“What’s with that look?” she questions you, though her expression is definitely implying she’s teasing you. “I told you I don’t mind sharing food with you...”

“I just… thank you, Lysithea. I… really appreciate this.”

You regret your stuttering, but she seems to understand you truly mean what you’re saying.

You help yourself to her food. You’re slow at first, hoping she won’t suddenly snap and regret everything once you approach a particular food she’s eyeing, but that never happens. 

Her food tastes delicious, but you are starting to feel a little nervous.

Lysithea has her elbows resting on the table with her hands lounging on her cheeks. Her eyes will not stop staring at you.

It’s no secret that you like Lysithea, but you’ve had doubts about whether she likes you back.

But this… this is something only a girl with an immense crush does. ...Right?

You’re not sure if you’re a genius when it comes to attracting women, or if you’re just lucky.

It’s probably the latter.

It’s definitely the latter.

You eat until you can’t anymore. She’s eating a fair bit herself too, for she is still Lysithea and unable to resist treats for too long, but you’ve certainly eaten more than her by this point.

“I am stuffed,” you admit, lying down on the chair she provided.

“My treats are good, aren’t they?” She asks, though she already knows the answer to that. You don’t need to tell her.

But you do anyway, since it’ll make her happy. “They’re delicious.”

She grins at you happily. 

She’s gorgeous. Undeniably beautiful. Magnificent. You can think of so many words to describe her.

“Hey…” she mutters in an uncharacteristic quiet tone. “Can I… give you another treat…?”

You’re absolutely full, but you suppose you can fit an extra into your stomach. “Sure, go ahead.”

Lysithea stands up and walks around the table, stopping by your side. Does she have the treat in her hand or something? You don’t remember if-

A hand touches your cheek. She tilts your head to face her. Your mind goes blank as she leans in, her lips meeting yours.

For a moment, you’re speechless, both externally and internally. 

But this is something you have been craving for weeks. Perhaps even since you met her.

You kiss back, all your nerves suddenly dispersing within a flash. Lysithea deepens the kiss, prodding her tongue against your lips. It tastes sweet.

You have no reason to deny her access. You open your mouth enough for her to enter and she does, exploring your insides, treating your tongue as if it is a delicious sweet.

You’re in heaven. Your dreams have come true. Your only remaining fear is that you’re actually dreaming, but this feels way too good to be your mind playing tricks on you.

When the kiss eventually comes to a close, you watch her back away slowly with a massive smile forming on her face. She looks satisfied, but also embarrassed too.

“Um… I hope you liked that.” Her rare shy side comes out once more. It’s adorable. 

“Does this mean…?” You prompt her.

“I don’t want to say it…” she is adorably bashful, playing with her hands unconsciously. 

“Then I’ll say it,” You begin, standing up and placing your hands on her shoulders. “I love you, Lysithea.”

...shit, you really are a smooth talker.

Her mouth opens to say something, but no words come out. 

Lysithea is definitely showing signs of frustration, but it’s not hard to figure out why. She wants to respond to you badly, but she just can’t speak.

So, she decides to answer the next best way, by pushing her lips against yours once more. This kiss is arguably more passionate than the first. Both you and she lose yourselves to the embracement, exploring each other’s mouths thoroughly, showing each other how you really feel.

Lysithea breaks the kiss to catch her breath, finding herself easily out of it. She tugs on your hand and wraps her fingers around your own, walking towards her bed and bringing you with her. She guides you to sit on her bed and you’re surprised at her next move. Lysithea climbs onto you, a feat respectable due to her complex outfit, and resumes the kiss. She’s light, but the force of her kiss is more than enough to force you onto your back.

It is becoming easily clear that Lysithea wants to be in control of this situation. There’s not a single reason to deny her what she wants, so you let her continue the kiss. When it breaks, her face is painted in sweat, but she eagerly forces herself back down, planting a series of pecks on your cheek. It’s astonishing witnessing her feelings manifest in such an incredible way.

Then she makes her way down lower, munching away at your neck and gods, it feels incredible. She is even daring enough to lightly bite, but you don’t object for it feels extraordinary. You’re almost certain she’s going to leave marks, but that’s for future you to worry about. All that’s on your mind right now is how full of love and lust this woman is right now.

And it’s all directed at you.

Lysithea eventually reaches her physical limit and takes some time to recuperate.

“Are you okay?” You have to ask her, not wanting her to exert herself in the slightest.

“Yes… I’m… fine…” she speaks between long breaths. “Are… you? I’m sorry if… this is all so sudden but… I feel as if… you have awakened something… within me…”

“Go as far as you like, Lysithea.” You encourage her. Truthfully, you’d love to go all the way, but you also know that this is happening outrageously fast. You feel your answer is the best one to give, as it gives her an out whenever she feels like she has gone far enough.

“In that case…” she begins, having regained a fair bit of her stamina. “Can you… take off your clothes?”

Is she serious?

She’s definitely serious.

Well, you DID tell her to go as far as she liked.

“Okay,” you tell her quietly, watching her adorable expression grow even shyer. She slides off your body, giving you the freedom to undress. When you begin to do so, she doesn’t even hesitate to help you, taking your clothes off you and throwing them to the side. 

To think that a mere ten minutes ago you were happily eating sweets with Lysithea.

...and now you are lying down on her bed in nothing but your underwear.

Lysithea cannot keep her eyes off you. You don’t have the most incredible body in the world, but you can tell with her eyes that she’s happy, for she is looking at you. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this…?” She forces herself to ask once more.

“I won’t deny this is all going so fast… but I have no problem with it.” You give her your answer.

“If you say something like that… I feel like I’m really going to lose myself…”

“Then lose yourself.” You tell her.

Your comment definitely stirs something within her. Her breathing is brutally unstable and she cannot stop fidgeting. Her eyes pan from your head down towards your crotch, where they remain stationary.

Lysithea crawls over to your underwear, grips the tip with her fingers, and immediately pulls them down, making sure to discard them once they’re off your legs.

Her eyes are now glued to your exposed manhood.

She suddenly grows timid, as if her mind is realizing what she is doing. She tries to avoid looking at your privates, but she always finds herself taking a peek.

Lysithea breathes in and reaches out a shy hand, stopping it momentarily before it reaches your dick. However, she overcomes that lingering shyness and wraps her curious hand around your member, gripping it tightly.

She is so, so soft. You’re already hard thanks to her earlier assault, but this adorable touch fully hardens you. She notices it and almost retreats her hand, but stops herself from doing so.

Slowly, Lysithea begins to jerk you off. Her technique is almost non-existent, but you cannot help but adore how curious she is about what she is doing. She gets a feel for every inch of your length, feeling firsthand how hard you are and what a man’s penis actually feels like.

Over time though, she does begin to properly touch you, her explorative phase over. Upon hearing your light groans, she speeds up, gazing at you with a mischievous grin.

“Does my hand feel good…?” she asks, her tone filled with confidence.

“Gods, yes…” you reply without hesitation. “Keep going like that…”

“Mmm… I could get used to hearing you moan like that…”

Who knew the sweet-loving mage could be so lewd? Her earlier barrage of kisses definitely painted your suspicions, but the lewd tone she was showing off right now eliminated any doubt.

You lean your head back onto her pillow, closing your eyes and letting yourself focus entirely on the feeling of her hand against your most sensitive spot.

Lysithea continues to jerk you off for a good few minutes. You know without a doubt that if she keeps this up, you’ll certainly cum.

Just as you feel the beginnings of your climax approach, her hand stops, as if sensing your internal change.

You gaze up and only have a second to process what is happening before Lysithea’s tongue slides across your head. Her eyes look up at you, scanning your expression for a few moments before she suddenly speeds up. Her tongue circles around your head before it eventually trails down, forming a line of saliva from the head to the base of your cock. She makes her way back up again shortly afterward.

It feels good. It feels really fucking good. 

But then, Lysithea makes you feel even better, opening up her mouth and gobbling up the head. Upon feeling your tip enter her warm, wet mouth, you swear you feel as if you’re going to cum right there and then, but you resist significantly.

Lysithea takes in more and more of your dick, stopping around the mid-way point. It’s becoming hard to resist.

She begins to bob her head up and down, making sure to coat your dick in a fresh batch of saliva whenever it re-enters her mouth. 

You don’t even know how to describe the sensation anymore, other than that Lysithea’s mouth is heavenly. 

“Lysithea… keep this up and I’ll…” You try to warn her.

She listens closely, deciding to respond by speeding up the blowjob. She grips the bottom half of your cock with her hand, using it to feel up the part she cannot reach with her mouth.

The combination is absurd. You’ve never felt this good before. You can tell she doesn’t really know what she’s doing, but her sheer passion more than makes up for any lack of technique. She’s really, really into this and you can’t ask for anything more. It feels incredible. It looks incredible. It sounds incredible.

Then suddenly, you cum.

The usual warnings come too late for you to say a word. Lysithea’s eyes widen in surprise as she feels wave after wave of cum ambush her mouth, filling her up to such an extent that she barely manages to hold on and not gag. She hums in delight, regaining control over herself as the last ropes of cum enter her mouth. 

You barely notice her throat contract as she swallows unconditionally.

You feel agonizingly dizzy and lightheaded, but at the same time, you know you’ve experienced one of the greatest pleasures in your life.

Lysithea retracts your cock after some time, letting it go with an adorable pop. She kneels up, looking at you with an oh-so-smug grin. 

“That tasted good,” she tells you with a chuckle, though she’s undoubtedly trying to hide her embarrassment over what she’s just done. “I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

“You were incredible, Lysithea.” You compliment her without hesitation. A giddy smile forms on your face as you speak.

She wipes away some sweat from her forehead and chuckles. “This outfit is wonderful… but I am getting far too hot in it. Don’t you think it would be better if I took it off?”

Lysithea’s question is rhetorical, for she begins stripping out of her attire immediately after finishing speaking. Despite being such a regal and complex outfit, it doesn’t take long for her to discard the outfit. As new skin exposes herself, you feel yourself harden once more. 

You stare at her bare, luscious legs. You stare at her thin stomach. You stare at her curvy hips. 

She’s left in her underwear still, but it’s incredible seeing her almost nude, for the only part that is ever exposed in her usual attire is her shoulders.

Unsurprisingly, her chest is as small as you thought it would be. 

But Lysithea notices you staring at her minor cleavage and covers herself up in shame. “I’m… sorry they’re small.”

You know you could say something to reassure her, but an idea forms in your mind, changing your strategy. 

Sitting up, you grab her by the shoulders and tilt her towards your body, meeting her in a passionate kiss that aids in quenching her insecurities. But you know that isn’t enough. Once the kiss breaks, you immediately barrage her neck with countless kisses and light bites, mimicking what she had done to you earlier.

Lysithea hums with joy at the sensation, her breathing growing rough while she shivers at her neck being pleasured. 

When Lysithea was giving you this same treatment, she had to stop because your clothes were in the way, preventing her from going lower. But as you nibble away at her neck and work your way down, feeling her throat convulse with each kiss, Lysithea realizes the problem she faced is not one you have to worry about at all.

You feel the light touch of her hand scrape the back of your head, casually pushing you closer and closer towards her bosom. You agree to her internal request, moving your kisses down lower and lower until you reach the soft texture of her breasts. Although they are small, they are exposed enough for you to begin kissing them. While you’re working away at exploring one of her tits, one of your hands moves up to occupy the other.

“Stop teasing me…” she moans, growing a little frustrated that you’re not progressing much.

You don’t want to leave her disappointed, so you use your hand to slide her bra away, revealing her bare breast to you. There isn’t a whole lot to grab, but you can definitely feel your fingers sink into her breast tissue. A finger slides over her nipple and she reacts fast, shaking a little while humming. 

If her nipple is sensitive, there’s only one thing for you to do.

You lean in, dashing the edge of your tongue against the hardened surface. Lysithea groans quietly in return, encouraging you to bypass the teasing and bring her nipple into your mouth. Immediately coating it in your saliva, you suck hard on it, stretching it outwards a little in the process. Lysithea tries to hold back her voice, but moans adorably, holding onto your hair while you teach her how sensitive her nipples truly are. 

When you let go, she pouts annoyingly, but her expression quickly morphs once more as you embrace her other nipple instead, providing it with the same treatment as its twin.

“I feel so lightheaded…” she comments while you’re busy tasting her.

You release her temporarily. “Want me to stop?”

“No… keep going… It feels magnificent.” She urges you. You have no intention of stopping after a comment like that, so you continue to feast upon her breasts.

While this is an undeniably fun activity, especially as her voice won’t stop leaking in such a cute and lewd way, you desire more. Luckily, what you desire will satisfy both yourself and her too.

Your fingers trail down towards her stomach. Lysithea definitely notices your new movement, indicated by her breathing growing deeper while she waits in anticipation.

Then, your fingers reach the fabric covering up her privates and you do not hesitate to dig your finger beneath the soft material, reaching down until a finger traces against something soft and very, very wet.

You know for certain the prize is reached as the grip she has on your hair tightens and you can hear her breathing loud and clear.

Due to being focused on her breasts, you cannot exactly see what you’re doing, but her hums are a good indication of what feels the best. 

_“Fuck…”_ she swears in such a sexy tone. “That’s the spot… keep touching right there…”

You cannot imagine how much pleasure your favorite girl must be feeling right now. Two incredibly sensitive spots are being massaged simultaneously, after all. 

Keeping a finger on the spot she likes, you move another finger downwards, reaching an area that you can feel your finger sinking into. For that reason alone, you push in, opening up her insides ever so slightly. 

You’re not sure anymore if Lysithea is noticing how loud she’s becoming, but you don’t care at all. You continue to sink your finger in as much as possible, observing her slightly pained expression but assuming she is just trying to adjust. 

Once you’re in, you begin to slowly thrust your finger in and out, making sure to also massage her clit while sucking on her nipple. It’s a tough process and you find yourself not focusing on all three tasks equally, but you’re doing a good enough job that Lysithea is experiencing total bliss.

Lysithea’s hand brushes against your erect cock and she hastily grips it, jerking you off while you pleasure her. She’s slow with her movement, likely due to not being able to focus on pleasuring you, but you appreciate her act nevertheless.

“It feels so good… and you’re so hard…” she comments lewdly.

You’re not sure what you’re going to get addicted to the most. Her sexy body? Or her sexy voice? 

The position you’re both in is a little awkward since you’re kneeling in front of each other, meaning both your legs are starting to give way. 

Lysithea notices both her own discomfort and yours and has an idea to fix this. She releases her hand from your manhood and pushes your body away, forcing you back onto your back. It’s an abrupt action and you immediately miss feeling up her insides while worshipping her breasts, but the smug look on her face indicates there is nothing to fear.

The earnest seeker crawls over to your body, climbing onto you and lying down, your face meeting hers. You expect her underwear to tickle your shaft, but you instead find yourself feeling surprisingly warm down there.

You look at and notice Lysithea's expression. She seems undecided about whether to look smug or embarrassed. It's an adorable look nevertheless.

Knowing she can hide her face easily enough, Lysithea leans in and embraces you in a wondrous kiss, but she isn't content in doing just that.

She begins to thrust her hips back and forth, sliding her pussy lips across the entire length of your dick. You're not sure when she got rid of her underwear, but it feels absolutely heavenly, especially when it reaches your sensitive head. Just knowing both privates are sliding against each other makes the general atmosphere of the room feel even more erotic.

You return the favor by trickling your hands down her back, stopping at her rear, where you then slap your hands down on her butt. The action is more than enough to hinder her concentration, letting you win the tongue war you and she were engaging in.

"Hey…" she whispers to you once the kissing session ends. You notice she's looking nervous. Extraordinarily nervous. "Can we…?

"...can we?" you repeat after a few seconds of silence.

She looks at you with the most flustered expression you've seen yet. It's the cutest you've ever seen her look before.

"...do it?" 

"There's a term for that, Lysithea." you cannot pass up the opportunity to tease her. You know it's a bit cruel, but if it makes her feistier as a result… well, you'll benefit from that too.

"...fine." she gives in surprisingly. "Do you want to have… sex?"

"As long as you are okay with it, then so am I." you answer truthfully, seeing little point in continuing to tease her, even if it is adorable. You don't want her to force her to do something she doesn't truly want either. "Are you sure things aren't going too fast for you though? I don't mind, but…"

"It's fine. Don't worry." she says, smiling brightly at you. "We may have only known each other for about a month now… but I know I'm ready despite that. Sometimes, you just know, right?"

"Lysithea…"

"You're the first boy to call me beautiful. It may sound silly to most… but to me, that truly did mean a lot." she continues, her face painted in red but maintaining her smile. "And just so you know, that isn't the only reason I like you!"

"What other reasons are there?" you see an opportunity to find out some interesting answers.

"Not telling! A girl has to keep some secrets. Hilda taught me that."

"...fine."

The room grows quiet for a brief moment. Both you and her know the only thing left to do now is to well… do it, but both of you are reluctant to make the first move. But just as you are about to step up, Lysithea speaks.

"Okay then…" she mutters, her voice a little shaky. “Are you ready?”

“Of course.” There is no hesitation in your answer.

“...then, let me take charge, if you don’t mind.”

Lysithea tilts her body up, using her hand to grab the base of your cock. She points it skyward, positioning herself so her entrance is right above it. You watch her face carefully, noticing the endless twitching of her mouth. It makes you worry for her, but she has complete control over the situation here, so she is more than welcome to back off if she desires so.

And then, she begins to lower herself. You immediately feel your head begin to get squeezed by how tight she is and she too whimpers as the head slips in. Lysithea leans a little closer to you, placing her hands on the bed close to your side to help balance herself. You look up at her and notice the tears forming in her eyes. Now you yourself are beginning to worry if this is the right thing to do.

“It hurts…” she weeps, her breathing nothing but unstable.

“We can stop if you-”

“No!” She snaps, her body shaking uncontrollably. “I can do this…”

She swallows and lowers herself further down. Another inch slips in before she stops. She’s ruthlessly tight and it’s a little painful for yourself too, but now is not the time to tell her that. Besides, you’re certain that pain will fade in time, and it’s highly likely she’s in considerably more agony than yourself.

Lysithea takes a deep breath and takes back control of her body, no longer listening to it. In one fell swoop, she forces herself down, pushing your entire length inside her within a second. The girl collapses on you and you wrap your arms around her, holding her tightly as she tries to minimize how much she’s crying into your chest.

There’s a temptation to thrust, but you know she needs to adjust, so you leave your body stationary while you hold her, stroking her hair in the meantime. Thankfully, it has a positive effect as she begins to quieten down.

She looks up and meets your eyes. Her face is drenched in tears, but her mouth is curving into a cute smile. Miraculously, she begins to giggle a little.

“It hurts still… but I’m happy.” She confesses to you. “Is it okay if we stay like this for a while?”

“Yes, of course.” you answer her, tightening the grip you have around her waist. She snuggles into your chest, finding comfort with your bodily warmth while she adapts.

As much as it feels good to cuddle up with Lysithea, you can’t keep your mind off how much she’s squeezing your dick. The discomfort is fading, but the heat and wetness of her insides are nothing short of incredible. It feels so bizarre, yet so wondrous. 

Eventually, Lysithea leans up and plants a brief kiss on your lips. “I… think I’m ready to continue. How about you?”

“Sure, but don’t be afraid to take your time, okay?” You want to make sure her first time is the best it can be. 

Placing her hands on your chest, she begins to raise her body. She whimpers a little while doing so, since it’s causing a stir from within, but soon enough she is towering about you again. Her movements are still slow, but you can definitely feel yourself moving inside her as she raises and lowers herself. Even this minimal movement is causing her to breathe heavily, but you have a feeling she is beginning to adjust. Why else would she be speeding up?

“Mmm… it's starting to feel good…” she tells you, giggling a little to show her surprise. 

You were already feeling magnificent inside her before this, but the constant movement of your cock grinding against her walls dwarves that easily. It’s miraculous you’re able to freely slide so much inside it, for she feels so tight. 

Lysithea is starting to moan, once again not caring for the sound of her voice. Her focus is entirely on riding you, her wish nothing but to constantly have your dick push against the entrance to her womb. It’s surprising how quickly she is adapting, for she is now able to take out almost all of your dick and push it back in entirely. There are even a few times it slips out due to her speed, but she unconditionally (and lewdly) slips it back in and resumes the sex.

To help stimulate her further, you massage her tits, focusing on her nipples. Lysithea is more than happy to reward you by intensifying her moans. You think at first she just didn’t care for her volume, but now it’s obvious she wants you to hear her cry your name in joy, all thanks to the pleasure your dick is giving her. 

Unfortunately, she overexerts herself and suddenly collapses on your chest. She attempts to wiggle herself back up, but you take advantage of this opportunity and begin to thrust into her, holding onto her ass while you do so. Lysithea reluctantly accepts you taking over, choosing to rest her head by yours as you continuously penetrate her.

There’s no resistance anymore. She is fully adapted to the size of your cock and is experiencing nothing but sheer joy from it. Despite having to do all the work now, it is more than worth it, for she continuously cries out directly into your ear. Just knowing those moans are for you and you only make you speed up tremendously.

You and she are not just having sex anymore. You’re making love. You’re fucking. You want to think about how are lucky enough to even be in this situation right now, but it feels too fucking good that you can’t concentrate on anything else.

Lysithea leans up a little and forces you into a passionate kiss, not caring for how sloppy her technique is. She coats the inside of your mouth and the edges around it in her drool, desiring nothing more than the embracement you have no problem giving her. 

Your naked bodies continuously rub against each other while you have sex. You’re sweating madly, but you swear Lysithea’s body is even warmer and stickier than yours. It only adds to the wonderful feeling of skin against skin. 

“Mmmmm… it feeeellsss sooo gooooood…” she speaks just as sloppily, losing herself to the pleasure. Her words are barely comprehensible, but that’s what makes it even better. “Are yoooo chloseeeeee…?”

“Fuck…” you whisper, feeling her walls tighten as she speaks. “So close…”

Lysithea begins to thrust back. It’s a wonderful contribution, forcing you even deeper inside her. She hums every single time her cervix is barraged by the head of your shaft.

It’s a seductive moan you know you’ll never tire hearing of. It’s incredible to think Lysithea of all people can sound like that. You never took her as one who would lose herself to pleasure, at least not to this extent.

“Cumm inshiiideeeee meeeee…” she speaks upon briefly breaking the kiss. She doesn’t give you a chance to respond before she’s forcing your mouth open again. 

She’s playing a very dangerous game right now and you love it. There’s a lot of reasons not to give her what she wants, but right now, you couldn’t care less. There will be time to think about your actions later.

Lysithea’s inner walls suddenly squeeze you, trapping your dick deep inside her. The girl absolutely loses it, moaning non-stop into your mouth as she reaches her orgasm. Her pussy rises to a higher temperature, its new job now being to squeeze you for every last drop.

Her climax brings you to your own and you meet each other in a clumsy but tired snog, both you and her too focused on the inconceivable pleasure you’re simultaneously feeling. You let loose everything, pushing against her cervix as rope after rope of cum shoots directly into her womb, filling it up with your semen. 

Lysithea’s insides continuously contract, milking your member for every single last drop. You’re not sure exactly when your last droplet of cum leaks out, for you’re stuck in a dizzy haze, but when it does it feels like an eternity has passed. 

Having no energy left, Lysithea fully collapses by your side, unable to support her body enough to lean up and kiss you. The two of you lay in silence for some time, still connected until you begin to regain ordinary consciousness and your softer dick slips out of her. Lysithea slides off your body onto her back, her eyes immediately darting downwards to observe the beautiful damage.

A finger slips down to her nether regions and she wipes it across her slit, moving it back up to her mouth to taste the slither of cum now on it. She sucks the semen off as if it was one of her favorite treats. 

“It tastes even better when it has been inside me…”

If it wasn’t for how exhausted you were, that comment alone would have made you ready for a second round. 

Both of you ache tremendously, but you eventually regain enough energy to peel back the covers of the bed. She cuddles up to you first, choosing to rest on your chest rather than her pillow, which she gifts to you. It’s the evening after all, and considering what you and her just did, there’s no reason not for you to stay with her for the night.

Lysithea is giddy and won’t stop giggling.

“Hey…” she whispers to you.

“What’s up?” you whisper back.

“I never did respond to you, did I?” she questions, though you’re unsure what she’s talking about. “You told me you love me… well… I love you too.”

“Lysithea, I…”

“Sorry about that!” she laughs. “I’ll treat you to something in the morning as an apology for saying it so late. Is that fair?”

“If you insist,” you respond, curious to what kind of sweets she’ll give you.

“But for now… I want to sleep…” she speaks, giggling once again. You are definitely noticing how amusing she is finding this situation, but you do suspect it is due to how happy she is feeling. “I’m sleeping with a boy… heh... Ah! Forget I said that! I sound like a child saying something like that...”

* * *

You’re not sure when you managed to get to sleep. You have reason to believe it was pretty early, as being in the comfort of someone else’s arms tends to soothe the mind. What you didn’t expect was to be woken up by a very warm feeling in your groin. It takes a little while for your half-conscious self to realize, but when you do, your eyes widen.

Lysithea is happily sucking away on your dick, practicing how much she can take in. Her eyes constantly flicker upwards to read your expression and once she notices you’re awake, she lets go.

“What’s with that look?” She says, winking at you. “I told you I’d treat you to something in the morning.”

“This was not what I was expecting…” you sleepily reply.

“Well, what can I say? I’m quite fond of cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
